


Question Game Round 2

by trebleDeath



Series: Human Lapidot [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, NOT ACTUALLY PART OF MY FICTION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleDeath/pseuds/trebleDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake tiny epilog for my fanfiction because people wanted a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question Game Round 2

Why Peridot was even at school was a mystery to her. Well, not really. One angry phone call from her mother talking about how much she was skipping school and here she was, in the crappy halls of a crappy high school that reminded her of everything crappy in life.

She walked down the halls, glaring at anyone who looked at her, Especially Pearl. That girl annoyed her, with her friends and her science fair trophy and her grace. Gross.

Out of nowhere, Lapis grabbed her in a tight hug. “Peridot, please just listen to me for a second!”

She pushed her off, “I didn’t even say anything!”

“I know. But.” She sighed, “I really need to talk to you, just for a minute. Please listen, don’t interrupt. Please?”

People were starting to stare.

“All right fine. But don’t touch me.” She mumbled, blushing at the stares.

“We’re both graduating in a couple months. And after that we might not see each other any more.”

Right, graduation was just around the corner, that wouldn’t be that bad.

The taller continued, “And I wanted to apologize. I really feel bad for that whole thing. I wish I had never ever agreed to it, and I wish I had been smarter. Maybe then, I could have seen what an amazing and unique person you are from the start, instead you had to teach me.

I wanted to quit but I didn’t because then Jasper would win and.” She faltered, “I can’t bear the thought of her having you. Or not being able to talk to you ever again, as were the conditions of the bet. You know. The bet started off because I really liked you, but like, from afar. Like a crush on someone you barely know, and you know barely knows you. But Jasper was like, ‘Oh my god you totally have a boner for Peri, you know I know her and I could totally kiss her just to piss you off.’ And I don’t want Jasper to kiss you. So I replied and we got into a fight and we decided you were like merchandise on a black Friday, just waiting for the first buyer. It was wrong. But I can’t stand the idea of not talking to you. Even if I’m only going to know you for a couple months more….”

She looked up at Peridot with hopeful eyes.

Peridot shrugged, “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“I want you to say you forgive me, that we can be friends, or at least talk.”

She sighed, eyes downcast, “Fine. But only cause you’re cute.” Wait. What did she say.  
Peridot giggled and rested her forehead on the other’s. “Not as cute as you.”

A small smile graced her face, “I’d hate to stop talking to you too.”


End file.
